theunexpectablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlet
Background Scarlet is a tiefling girl who is one of Captain Bladefoot's "children" aboard The Talon. She has red skin, yellow eyes, pale yellow-white hair, and small vestigial wings. She wears simple clothes and a bandanna tied over her small horns. Scarlet was born to a human woman in Paraton and to save her baby from a certain death at the hands of the United Clergy of Orun, she gave Scarlet to Captain Bladefoot. The fate of Scarlet's mother is unknown, but she was most likely tortured and/or killed by the Clergy. She is highly intelligent, energetic, inquisitive, and very knowledgeable about how to move about The Talon out of sight from the adults. After the destruction of the Bladefoot Pirates and Arriving in Alivast, Scarlet was accepted by a temple of Livrosea that specializes in educating performers and musicians and teaches acting, singing, and musical instruments. She has been attending The Livrosea Academy for Gifted Youths where she is learning to play the flute and sings in the choir. She hasn't been a model student however, having had to write an essay on why picking locks and "touching" cymbals stored behind the lock is bad, and has been caught sneaking into the kitchen. Despite this, she is upbeat about her new environment. She loves the tuba and has devoted herself to mastering the instrument. At the winter festival, Scarlet and Panic partook in the race. They did not finish, but Panic made it up to her by getting her some hot cocoa. Personality She is highly intelligent, energetic, inquisitive, and very knowledgeable about how to move about The Talon out of sight from the adults. Her inquisitiveness also has a level of childhood mischief sprinkled in, as she has a penchant for getting herself into places she shouldn't be. She has a habit of unintentionally shocking people with her advanced knowledge of curse words, though it's mostly due to living on a pirate ship. She also has a very nasty competitive streak, to the point where she's actually abrasive and rude to others about it. She is also fiercely protective of the people she considers her friends and family, to the point of lashing out in their defense. Relations Panic Scarlet was convinced that Panic was her biological father whom she had never met. At some point in the past, her mother told her that her father had wings, and that he would come back for her. When she saw Panic land on The Talon with wings granted by a magic potion, she assumed that he was her father who had returned to collect her. She specifically freed only Panic from the brig so that she could be reunited with him. Eventually, Panic came clean that he was not really Scarlet's father, who was disappointed by the revelation, though she revealed that Lisa had already told her. Initially she accepted Panic's offer to live with him at the Sweet Dragon, but later decided to join the Opera company. Panic later attended one of her winter recitals with Lorelai. She and Panic met up and spent time together after the Dragon Cult attacked, where she reassured him she was safe during the incident. However, she mentioned some of her friends from Eltmur might be taken from the orphanage and brought back to their home country. During the Winter Festival, Panic agreed to be on Scarlet's team for the sled race. Scarlet promised to give Panic the best childhood memory ever when he tearfully confessed the other kids at home never let him sled with them. Scarlet was determined to kick the ass of the other racers, but she ended up getting upset whenever they crashed or came to a stop. Though her sled ended up destroyed, she and Panic had a good time and enjoyed the experience together. Panic gifted Scarlet the Tuba Fish after his return from the sea cruise. Scarlet loved the gift. When Scarlet ran away from the Livrosea Academy for Gifted Youths as a result of a curse placed upon it and after overhearing some paladins speaking ill of Panic, he dropped everything he was doing to find her. She revealed she just wanted the paladins to see the Panic she saw, and Panic agreed. Task Scarlet assumed that Task was a child newly adopted by Captain Bladefoot. She helped him sneak into his room to find a bow and arrows, and when the two were caught, ran off with him in tow to hide from the captain's wrath. Lorelei (Starlight) Scarlet knows Starlight as Lorelei and refers to her as such. The two spent most of the 10 day trip from Rune's Rest talking to each other and Scarlet deluged her with questions about being a singer. Lorelei frequently visits Scarlet at her new school and even attends her first tuba recital, going so far as to rush to retrieve Panic when he doesn't show up due to his invitation getting lost in the mail. Starlight supervised Scarlet during the Winter Festival, but later entrusted her to Panic because he was willing to particapate in the sled race. In the 5 months that the Unexpectables were in the Underdark and Realm of Discord, Scarlet was officially adopted by Lorelei. Rose Rose is Scarlet's teacher and guardian at the orphanage where Scarlet lives. She's very patient but Scarlet's antics often test her forbearance. She does care quite deeply for her however, as she was worried sick when she briefly ran off. Tiengo Scarlet in a huff ran away from the Livrosea School for Gifted Children, and upon seeing him, believed him to be her father. In a rare show of mercy (and due probably not knowing exactly, due to his prolific sexual habits), he gave an answer of ambivalence and let her down lightly, getting her some ice cream to help calm her down. It was revealed Tiengo felt a light kinship with her due to their shared point of origin in Paraton. Remy Scarlet has a history of insulting Remy, starting when they first competed against each other in the sledding competition and continuing after the five month time skip. Trivia * She knows how to use a specialized high-tech tool called a "screwdriver" to remove deck plates or other barriers to her movement. * She doesn't like Pitch. She told Panic that he's mean to her and "kicks her out." * Monty described the orphanage where Scarlet now lives as "a glorified fantasy band camp." * She can play "Hot Crossed Buns" and "Chip the Dire Squirrel" on the flute. * She told Panic in a letter that she wants to play the tuba. * When Panic's player, DistortionDevil (AKA SenileSnake) had a planned absence, Scarlet's recital was used as a way to give Panic a logical reason for being absent during Episode 51 / Podcast 39. * In a letter she wrote to Panic, Scarlet named her school incorrectly as The Livrosea School of Talented Children. * At one point when making a list of events that happened when the party was out of town Monty wrote "Scarlet is being bullied" but crossed it out, fortunately abandoning the idea and protecting her smile. Also Monty admitted that her personality wouldn't let her be bullied and that she would "Probably shiv a kid," if anyone tried. Category:NPC Category:Tiefling Characters Category:Bladefoot Pirates Category:Precious Cinnamon Rolls Category:Child Characters